La chute du héros
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Et si Harry Potter mourrait après avoir brisé un Serment inviolable. Harry Potter était un héros. Gryffondor, courageux et volontaire. Naïf et crédule. un mélange explosif, qui pourrait le mener à sa perte. OS. COMPLETE


**Réponse au défi Et Si de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Et Si Harry Potter mourrait pour avoir brisé un Serment Inviolable"**

**Réponse au défi Super 2000, année du cochon : Tigre - Terre : écrire sur Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier était sans conteste incroyablement puissant. Après tout, il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Le jeune homme était connu pour sa gentillesse et son courage. Personne dans le monde sorcier n'ignorait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main.

Harry avait un gros défaut : il était terriblement naïf.

Qu'il ait survécu à la guerre était pour certain un véritable miracle : le Gryffondor avait la fâcheuse manie de se jeter au devant du danger et d'attirer les ennuis comme personne.

Après la mort de Voldemort, il relâcha son attention : il n'y avait plus personne qui en voulait à sa vie après tout.

Bien qu'il soit perdu dans ses sentiments, et dans ses désirs, il accepta de se rapprocher de Ginny.

La jeune fille avait sorti le grand jeu pour le faire craquer mais Harry était resté de marbre. Alors, elle s'était montrée larmoyante et perdue et… Et Harry lui était tombé dans les bras, prêt à tout faire pour la consoler.

Ginny ne voulait aucun mal au Sauveur. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, et elle avait décidé il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle serait la future Madame Potter. Et elle était décidée à ne reculer devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle espérait.

Aussi, à peine Voldemort défait, alors que Harry était encore perdu et isolé, elle avait réussi à l'obliger à faire un serment inviolable. Elle avait utilisé les services de Zacharias Smith - qui détestait Harry - pour les lier, en lui faisant jurer le silence. Elle l'avait convaincu en arguant qu'en tant que femme de Harry Potter, elle serait bientôt riche et qu'elle pourrait le récompenser à hauteur du service rendu.

Ainsi, sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Harry se retrouva à jurer à Ginny qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il ne lui briserait jamais le cœur.

Dans la tête du jeune homme c'était une promesse d'adolescent, faite dans l'euphorie de la victoire.

Il savait que Ginny l'aimait un peu trop parfois, mais il la considérait comme une petite sœur un peu collante. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il était bien trop confus sur ses sentiments. A un moment, il avait cru être amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir la jolie rouquine de l'esprit.

Ils avaient échangé un baiser ou deux, et puis la guerre les avait séparé.

Harry avait été étrangement soulagé de s'éloigner. Loin d'elle, il avait oublié peu à peu et s'était senti plus libre.

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés, si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de penser à sa vie sentimentale.

Après la mort de Voldemort pourtant, Ginny était la première à ses côtés. Elle l'avait suivi, collé, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé passionnément.

Lorsque Ginny l'avait traîné dans un coin pour l'enchaîner à un serment inviolable, Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement comme physiquement. Il venait de vivre une épreuve - après tout il était physiquement mort pendant quelques minutes.

Et surtout, il avait confiance en Ginny Weasley.

Au début, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de la présence constante de Ginny autour de lui. Après la bataille, il avait été vivre quelques temps chez les Weasley. Il n'avait plus de famille, il était majeur mais pas forcément décidé à se lancer dans la vie seul.

Si Ginny était près de lui, c'était parce qu'il vivait sous son toit…

Puis, il avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de moments seul à seul avec Ron. Ginny l'écartait d'Hermione également.

Agacé, il avait décidé de prendre de la distance pour profiter de ses amis.

Ginny avait boudé, mais Harry l'avait ignorée. Tout comme il avait ignoré la vague sensation de malaise qui l'oppressa. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du fait qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable - ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait - et que son malaise était une alerte de son corps, le prévenant de satisfaire les conditions du pacte sous peine d'y laisser la vie.

Il passa un moment merveilleux avec Ron et Hermione, et décida de continuer à les voir, sans Ginny. Il avait besoin d'espace, de tranquillité. Il décida alors de chercher un endroit où vivre.

Parallèlement, il assista au procès de Drago. Ginny avait tempêté et Harry l'avait ignoré. Il avait été physiquement malade au point de vomir en arrivant au Ministère, mais il avait témoigné pour le Serpentard et l'avait fait sortir de prison.

Drago se retrouvait libre mais sans domicile : le Manoir Malefoy avait été confisqué par le Ministère. Harry lui proposa de l'héberger au Square Grimmaud. Au départ, il n'avait pas forcément prévu de quitter le Terrier aussi rapidement, mais à son retour, Ginny lui fit une véritable scène.

Face à ses hurlements, Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, fit sa valise. Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait fait ses adieux à Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur et il était parti.

Au Square, il découvrit qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec Drago. Même si Harry était malade, victime d'une soudaine faiblesse, et que Ginny le harcelait de hiboux lui ordonnant de revenir, il se sentait enfin bien quelque part, et la compagnie du Serpentard y était pour beaucoup.

Voyant les symptômes du Survivant, Drago était inquiet. Suffisamment pour alerter Hermione Granger de la situation et lui demander s'il avait reçu un quelconque sort pour expliquer son état.

Ginny débarqua un matin au Square, d'un pas conquérant. Elle avait entendu son frère et Hermione parler de la mystérieuse maladie de Harry et elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'il avait. Elle ne comptait pas avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Juste lui prouver qu'elle pourrait le faire se sentir mieux.

Harry n'accueillit pas Ginny avec la joie qu'elle attendait. Il soupira et la laissa entrer, mais se montra froid et distant. Lorsque Drago arriva dans la pièce, Ginny lui ordonna de sortir, certaine d'être dans son bon droit. Mais le Sauveur fit son choix à cet instant précis : il décida qu'il avait suffisamment donné avec Ginny Weasley. Et il lui demanda de sortir de sa vie. Définitivement.

Elle tempêta, cria, hurla. Se débattit. Mais rien n'y fit. Harry resta inflexible et la mit à la porte.

A peine Ginny fut-elle partie que Harry s'effondra, à peine conscient.

Étant sang-pur, Drago avait assisté à un serment inviolable dans son enfance. Il avait aussi été régulièrement mis en garde par ses parents, qui lui avaient répété à quel point ce pouvait être dangereux. Aussi, il comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry et que la belette femelle était impliquée.

Il obligea Harry à rester conscient et usa de la légilimencie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago versa des larmes de tristesse. Il savait que Harry ne pouvait plus être sauvé. A l'instant même où le brun avait mis dehors Ginny Weasley, son sort avait été scellé.

Il fit appeler Hermione et Ron. Malgré leur animosité envers lui, ils arrivèrent rapidement pour y trouver leur ami agonisant, calé dans les bras de Drago.

Tous les trois ne purent qu'assister à la mort du Sauveur. Celui qui avait bravé tant de fois la mort succombait à un serment inviolable brisé. Un serment inviolable qu'il n'avait pas été conscient avoir passé.

Comme tous les héros, Harry Potter avait eu une faiblesse. Sa trop grande naïveté, sa trop grande gentillesse. Et il en était mort.


End file.
